The Night of The Vampire
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Lilly and Lucy Potter are headed back to Hogwarts for their third year while James starts his first and gets sorted into Gryffindor! Meanwhile, Mort returns with his death eater crew and resurrects Ginny Potter and turns into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Back to School

It was very busy around the Potter and Weasley household. It was full of hustle and bustle while they started packing their bags to get ready for another year at Hogwarts. Richie was getting very excited to see Beethoven again since he hadn't seen him for a few months since Hagrid took him. Ron and Hermione, who had felt very sorry for their son that he had to lose his dog, had bought him a brightly colored green frog at Diagon Alley for him that he had named Croaker.

Even though Richie still desperately missed him and loved him very much, he agreed with his parents on the fact that Croaker was a lot easier to take care of. Both families met at King's Cross station. Luna, Myrtle, DJ, and Brianna also met them there followed by Dudley and his son.

"Dudley?" Harry questioned him with disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my son Howie, he's starting his first year at Hogwarts." He explained while he looked down at him and put his hand upon his shoulder and rested it there. If Harry didn't know any better he would have assumed they were twins. Myrtle smiled sweetly at him.

"Hullo, nice to meet you Howie. My name is Myrtle Longbottom." She said as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Hi." He said shyly while turning his head away from her and blushing beet red.

"Do you want to share a compartment with me and my friends Miley, Justine, and Melissa? It's Melissa's first year as well, and Miley's a muggleborn like you." She explained.

"Sure." Howie agreed with a grin. That's when all of a sudden another young girl with dark hair, light green eyes, and a pointed nose showed up.

"I hate filthy mudbbloods, you lot are unworthy to study electricity let alone magic." She told him with a snort.

"Pay no attention to her Howie!" Myrtle snapped while she turned to look back at the other girl with a scowl as Molly and Mia held their living baby dolls tightly inside their arms and Harry bent down to hug and kiss his children goodbye.

"Who's that bitch?" Ron muttered to Hermione. "Is she another relative of Malfoy's?" he wondered.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Hermione began. "She's Justine's sister." She explained.

"Oh." He began simply. "Poor girl." He finished before he turned to step inside the Hogwarts Express with everyone else.

After the train pulled out in front of the castle as usual the sorting began. Ron and Hermione were pleasantly surprised when Howie Dursley got sorted into Gryffindor, however they weren't the least bit surprised when Erin Matthews (the girl who had been bullying him at the station) was sorted into Slytherin. Even after Ron found out that not all Slytherins were evil, that didn't stop them from being evil altogether.

Melissa Parker got sorted into Hufflepuff while James Potter (as it came as no surprise to them) was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then after the sorting was over the feast began. Although Lucy finally knew someone almost her age being sorted into Slytherin, even Brianna agreed that she would rather have to fight a dragon than be friends with her, which was saying a lot since she had a rather large fear of dragons.

After the feast James followed Lilly and Howie to the Gryffindor common room. Lilly, having met Howie's older sister at muggle school a few years before never dreamed that she would be in the presence of another Dursley and actually enjoying it. All three of them said goodnight to each other before Lilly climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory while James and Howie went to be with the other boys.

The next morning after breakfast classes begun. Myrtle was rather surprised that she would be having her first potions lesson with the Gryffindors, especially since most of them were in their first year. James and Howie being among them. However before she had time to greet them properly and ask what they had been doing there, their professor arrived.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first potions class. As most of you already know, I am your professor, Professor Dodger. However what you don't know is that all of your curriculum for this year has been changed so all of you can be able to learn about these potions and master brewing them. The headmaster and headmistress have agreed for this year it is for the best." She explained when suddenly whispers broke out among them.

"Lilly Potter, please come up here." Casey said loudly when Lilly slowly turned her head around away from James and looked up at her before she slowly stood up and walked up to the front of the room. "Now let's see how much you remember and how much you have been practicing over the summer." She began. "Even though you will learn more about them this year, tell me what is the proper potion for being able to keep yourself under control when you become a werewolf." She said.

"So that's why the teacher called her up there, she should know all about that,.. her father's one." One of the other students said before they tilted their head backs and started to howl .

"Knock it off!" Howie yelled.

"Thank you Howie, ten points to Gryffindor for sticking up for her, and ten points from Ravenclaw for your ridiculous, childish behavior." Casey said before turning her attention back to Lilly. "Go ahead Lilly." She told her.

"The wolfsbane potion." She responded.

"Right, another ten points to Gryffindor." Casey told her with a nod of her head. "Anyway, this year we will begin our lessons with vampires. Now can you tell me the way in which somebody comes a vampire?" she asked her.

"I think it happens after they die, and they are resurrected with the resurrection chant." Lilly said.

"Once again that is correct. Ten more points to Gryffindor. You may sit down now." Casey told her as she sent her back to her seat. "Now unfortunately there is a reason that this process is absolutely forbidden. For becoming a vampire is a lot like transforming into a werewolf. You don't have any knowledge of who you are or what's going on." She explained with a shake of her head.

"Not to mention your body has been decaying from lying in the ground, and you will burn up into flames if you are in the sunlight for too long. However, if one does manage to become a vampire, the invisibility potion will help it, the only downside is that the effects only last for a short period of time. Anyway, for the rest of the class I want you to read pages two-hundred through two-hundred and thirty and copy down the different ways werewolves and vampires are, and the things that they have in common.

Then for homework I want you to write me an essay about it and start collecting the ingredients for the invisibility potion. Are there any questions before we get started?" she asked when all of a sudden Myrtle's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Myrtle?" she questioned with a nod of her head gestured in her direction.

"Why has the curriculum suddenly been changed? We were supposed to be learning about the sleeping and swelling solution this year." She said.

"You will later in the year, but as I said, both the headmaster and headmistress have instructed me to go over this first. Now, are there any more questions?" she asked when suddenly everyone just exchanged glances with each other and the room went silent. "Good, you may begin." She said as there came the sound of everyone opening up their books and quills scribbling a crossed their pieces of parchment.

Later on after the lesson, James, Lilly, Sheela, Jeremy, and Chase gathered inside a group together. "That was a really odd lesson wasn't it?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah,.. it was weird. We never had anything like that before, and to share it with the first years,.." Lilly began before she looked over at her brother. "No offense." She quickly added.

"I just wonder why she would do something like that." Chase said.

"Well, I've got a theory." Sheela began. "But it really is too soon to really say, so I'm going down to the library during free period to find out." She said before she walked away.

"It's scary how much she's like her mother." James said while Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Too much." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Extra Horcrux

Later that day Lilly climbed the divination tower so that she could attend her first divination class. This had been the first divination class for decades, and unbelievably she was the one who inspired its return. It was also the first class taught by a sphinx. The reason that she had inspired it was because her aunt (Hermione) had noticed that she seemed to have knowledge beyond anything else anyone else knew, and had much more awareness than her twin sister Lucy.

"Hullo everyone, my name Leonard, but you can call me Leo for short. I want everyone to gather up together in pairs and then I will pass out your teacups and books. Once you find a symbol in your teacup I want you to write it down and compare with each other. Then, for homework, I want you to give me at least one full scroll page double spaced essay about yourself and why or why not you consider yourself a seer. That way, I can get to know each of you a little bit more. It will be due at the end of the week." He explained as Lilly groaned.

She couldn't believe how much homework she already had on her first day back. "Lilly Potter, I want you to stay after class." Leo told her when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She realized that he probably heard her opinion and was going to discipline about her afterwards. However, as it turned out, nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Your aunt told me all about you Lilly, and what potential you have as a seer." He began.

"She did?" Lilly questioned him with disbelief.

"Well, believe it or not it would be an even bigger surprise to me if you weren't. After all, your father could see things other witches and wizards couldn't, and clearly the apple doesn't rot too far from the tree." He told her.

"But that's only because he was a horcux." She told him.

"Still, horcrux or not, you are still his daughter, and this knowledge can still be an inherited trait even if it's under completely different circumstances. So, what I want to ask you is what exactly can you see?" he asked her. "You've been having these dreams, rather nightmares haven't you?" he questioned as Lilly slowly nodded.

"Yes." She answered reluctantly.

"Well have you told anyone else besides Professor Granger?" he asked her.

"Yes, I told Lucy about it and she thinks she knows what it's about but it's rather crazy." She began before she leaned her head in towards him and whispered "it's about Voldemort." She told him waiting to see him flinch but he just simply nodded and told her to proceed. "In the dream I'm a yellow dog inside the Chamber of Secrets and listening to a plot being made by Mort and his death eaters. He said that he found out that his father really isn't dead after all.

That when he tried to kill my father for the second time, the curse rebounded again since the Elder wand wasn't really his, and he made himself into a horcrux in the process and went into hiding in the spirit world." She explained.

"Do you remember anything else about the dream?" Leo asked her.

"No, but Lucy thinks that he really is back and his son and death eaters are going to use the resurrection chant on him. But what I don't understand is that how can they do that if he doesn't have a physical body?" she questioned.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways. If Voldemort finds another body to posse, he can come back that way." He began but when he took one glance at her face he wish that he had decided not to answer her question. "I wouldn't worry about it too much though, after all, we're still not sure why you are having these dreams and visions. Besides, you're already late for lunch." He told her before he sent her away. Although Lilly suddenly found that she didn't have much of an appetite.

On the way down to the great hall she ran into Hermione. "Oh there you are Lilly, everyone was wondering where you were and your uncle and I were really starting to worry about you." She told her.

"I'm fine." Lilly lied.

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure? You look awfully pale. Maybe you should go see the nurse." Her aunt suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She said as she made her way past her and continued on her way to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table where her fears only became confirmed. After she told Sheela what Leo the sphinx had told her in divination, Sheela explained that they had found out the same information in the library. It was true, Voldemort was alive and he was returning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Resurrection Chant

 _Alright, I'm sorry that it's been a few days, but I've been having a lot going on lately,.. but anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

The weeks flew by and Harry found himself busier than ever. He frequently wrote to his children and asked them how they were, and even though he sugarcoated it a little bit,.. the truth was that he was as well as could be expected. He knew that Voldemort was going to come back, because he had spent the previous night chasing down a group of death eaters to Sunnyside Island. That was a place where witches and wizards vacationed and he had gone undercover as one of the death eaters using the Polyjuice Potion.

As soon as he got back he wrote to Ron and Hermione about the conversation he had overheard. Mort and all of his death eaters were going to use the resurrection chant on Halloween, the only night the dead could walk the earth, which is where the muggles had gotten the famous old saying from. As Halloween approached Ron, Hermione, Luna and the rest of their friends started to grow worried with fright.

One day when Lilly, Lucy, Brianna, and the rest of the older students traveled to Hogsmeade since they had their signed permission forms, Ron, Hermione, and Luna met down in the great hall while Amber and Casey met them there.

"It's going to happen tonight at midnight." Hermione began. "Harry said that in his letter, Mort is planning on resurrecting a body for his father's soul to get inside of." She told them.

"Who do you think they'll use?" Ron wondered.

"I was talking to Aaron about it and he thinks he'll try to use the body of a person who was closest to Harry when they were alive." Amber explained.

"You mean like one of his parents?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione began with a shake of her head. "I mean I know Harry's parents loved him, but he never really got a chance to know them so they wouldn't really be considered close to him. Which leaves Sirius out since he really didn't know him all that well either." She told him.

"Wait a minute, you don't think they'll try to use that forbidden chant on Ginny's body do you!?" Ron exclaimed with horror and astonishment.

"Frankly, I'd be awfully surprised if they didn't." Hermione said.

"We've got to do something then! We can't just sit around here on our asses and wait for it to happen!" Ron cried.

"But Ron, would it really be so bad if they did do it on her? I mean she might be a vampire, but at least she'd be alive again." Amber said.

"You don't get it do you?" Ron questioned her. "First of all, if she was a vampire she'd be undead,.. and second of all she'd be completely mental!" he told her.

"He's right, I did a lesson about it in potions, and Luna was talking about it in potions." Casey explained glancing over at her friend.

"So what are we supposed to do about it then?" Amber wondered.

"I'm afraid that there isn't anything we can do about it." Hermione began. "It's up to Harry and the rest of the aurors now." She finished as she looked out the window and off into the distance.

Later that night Mort and all of his death eaters, including Draco Malfoy (who they had broken out of Azkaban) gathered around the cemetery in front of Saint Jerome's church. Draco stared down at Ginny Potter's grave which was now covered with leaves. "Harry Potter's wife is buried here. She makes the perfect weapon. For what a horrible death to have being destroyed by somebody that was so precious to you." Mort said while he glanced up at the shiny full moon that hung over them in the starry sky.

"As most of you are aware by now, Harry Potter is a werewolf. And every Halloween night has a full moon in the wizarding world, so not even the great and legendary Harry Potter can stop us tonight." He said before giving an evil and malicious chuckle and then glancing back down at Ginny's grave. "I speak to the spirits inside the shadowlands, Lord Voldemort step forth, for you shall rise again. The ground will shake, Ginny Potter's grave will quake and she will walk the earth once again." He said before he started speaking inside his parseltongue language.

Sure enough the earth began to shake while the skies grew grey and rumbled with thunder as lightning crashed and rain started pouring down onto the ground. Mort's laughter began to grow along with the thick mud under their feet. The leaves on top of Ginny's grave fell through the (now) hole in the ground while her gravestone continued to shake for a few moments before a gigantic crack struck the middle of it and silence fell except for the rain and wind inside the background.

Then all of a sudden Ginny's hand shot up out of her grave with a bunch of her skin falling off of it. It was old, bony, and decaying. Mort continued his evil laughter when all of a sudden another lightning bolt struck inside the background. Ginny's hand grabbed ahold of the ground and dragged it back with her fingernails scratching a crossed it before her head popped out of it and then her whole entire body leapt out of the ground, and her eyes were a devilish red while she stared at Mort for a sudden longing lust to destroy him while she crouched down.

Her skin continued to wither away while her bottom jaw popped loose before she grabbed ahold of it and pushed it back in place. "Well done, my son." Voldemort hissed while he slowly got to his feet. "It wasn't my first choice to be put inside a female body I admit, but who would have known that I would finally silence Harry Potter with the one woman whom he loved more than anything in the world. Of course Ginny Potter is no more, and soon Harry Potter will meet the same fate. I have returned, and Harry Potter will die!" he yelled and tilted his head back before he broke out into even more thunderous and evil laughter as the third and loudest thunder boomed and lightning crashed and lit up the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Reunited

 _Hey guys, sorry it's been about a week since I last updated but I've been busy with these new Harry Potter stories about an alternate reality with baby/young Harry and his mother. Feel free to check them out! I think they're really cute, one of them is rated M though just so you know. (it was just for a small sexual part, but I thought that I would better be safe than sorry) Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

Sheela Weasley sat up on top of her bed while using her wand light to right in her journal. She was officially seventeen years old now which meant she was an adult and could use magic whenever she pleased.

 _Dear Diary,_

She began in fancy pink cursive ink.

 _Well I might be seventeen years old now, but so far my life hasn't been all that different. Sure my parents are splitting up, but Chase and I sort have been under that impression for a while now. I really want to get a pet unicorn, but since Mum won't even let us have a dog anymore I don't think that I stand a chance of convincing her. Besides that, she believes that they belong in the wild unless they wouldn't be able to survive by themselves. Hence the reason Hagrid captured Winnie and Bear to protect them from werewolves. Other than that, I'm not sure what I really want to do with my life after I graduate from Hogwarts._

She wrote when all of a sudden Lilly opened her eyes and sat up in bed looking over at her cousin. "Sheela?" she questioned. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked her.

"Sorry Lil, I couldn't sleep." She replied softly.

"Yeah, me neither." Lilly began. "I mean, I was able to fall asleep but I ended up having this horrible nightmare about my mother." She told her.

"I've been thinking about my parents an awful lot lately too." Sheela began. "I wish that they would just make up already and put this whole thing behind them." She finished.

"I know but at least both of your parents are still alive." Lilly told her. "And my father didn't have any parents." She added. "In fact that's what I dreamed about."

"His parents?" Sheela questioned her.

"No, mine. My mother was turned into a vampire by Voldemort's son and then her body became possessed by him." She explained as Sheela shuttered.

"I wish that you wouldn't say his name." she told her.

"Sorry, but it was only a dream. After all, Vol_ the dark lord's dead isn't he?"

"Don't you remember what my parents suspected of you? It's the reason that they suggested for you to take divination." Sheela told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. And Leo told me that he suspected that he would find a way back through the body of another person." Lilly remembered. "What do you think I should do? Should I tell them?"

"No." Sheela answered with a shake of her head. "My parents have an awful lot to worry about right now without worrying that their best friend and little sister has returned from the dead and now is demonically possessed."

"You're right." Lilly agreed after a few moments. "I better just go back to sleep. Goodnight Sheela." She said as she laid back down and bed and rolled over onto her side pulling her covers up over her.

 _….._

The next morning when Harry had his breakfast he looked down at his morning paper and accidentally poured his coffee on top of his lap while his mouth had gaped open. His worst nightmare had happened on the event that occurred the night before.

 **He Who Must Not be Named Returns!**

The headline read as a picture of a young Tom Riddle stood beneath it reading his name and the fact that he was fifteen years old underneath his picture.

 **"It has been nearly forty years since Thomas Marvolo Riddle (better known as the dark Lord Voldemort) attacked the Potter's cottage and murdered Lily and James Potter inside their home on Halloween night in 1980. However several hundred sightings of his son (Thomas Riddle the third) Mort and his gang of death eaters were seen inside the cemetery in Godric's Hollow saying the forbidden resurrection chant in front of Ginny "Weasley" Potter's grave. Since Mr. Potter is a werewolf, they knew that they were safe to do it since Halloween always has a full moon."**

 **It has been reported by a young girl wishing to remain anonymous that Draco Malfoy has broken out of Azkaban (for child abuse and being an accomplice to Ginny Potter's murder) to be one of the death eaters present, and that she identifies herself as a seer and saw this entire event happening from a dream she had the previous night. Her twin sister was also filled with this knowledge."**

Harry suddenly stopped reading the paper and threw it down on top of the table when all of a sudden Brian and Molly entered the room. "Good morning Daddy." Molly said as Harry gasped unaware that two of his children were present. Harry quickly turned his head and looked over at them.

"Brian, Molly, I didn't know that you guys were awake." He told them.

"You told us to get up and get ready for school." Brian said.

"Right, sorry. I better get you some breakfast then so you don't miss the bus." Harry told them before he stood up and walked over to the kitchen cupboard.

"Can I have some Captain Crunch?" Brian questioned.

"Sure." Harry responded.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?" Molly asked him.

"When you're eleven years old just like your brother and sisters." He replied.

"Aw, I want to go now!" Molly wailed while Harry continued getting their breakfast.

"Just be lucky that you're a witch, otherwise you wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts." Brian told her when all of a sudden Harry put the box of cereal down on the countertop next to a bowel and then turned to face them.

"Guys listen, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'm worried about your sisters and you need to get ready for school." He told them.

"What's wrong with Lilly and Lucy?" Brian asked him.

"Nothing." Harry responded.

"Then why are you worried about them?" he wondered.

" _Please_ Brian just sit down and I'll get your breakfast ready for you." Harry pleaded when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "You guys stay right here and I'll be right back." He instructed before walking into the living room and saw Ron's head popping out of the fire.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I saw the paper and I really needed to talk to you." He explained.

"It's alright, I'm glad you're here. How are the twins?" he asked them.

"That's just it, that's what's so surprising about it. Apart from Lilly's nightmares that she's been having lately, they've been perfectly fine. But when Hermione showed me the article, I was ninety-nine percent sure that it was talking about them." He told him.

"Yeah, me too." Harry began as he squatted down in front of the fire. "well, one thing that is for certain is that it was definitely talking about Ginny." He said when all of a sudden a worried expression grew onto his face.

"Uh oh," he began with a gulp. "Harry, you better get out of there." He told him nervously with a high-pitched squeak while his bottom lip began to tremble with fright."

"No, if Ginny's really in danger than I've got to stay here with her." Harry began with a shake of his head. "Maybe I can help her remember who she really is. I mean I know it's dangerous, but I am a dark wizard capturer after all." He said.

"Harry, I'm not joking!" Ron exclaimed. "You have to get out of there, Ginny's_" she began when all of a sudden the image of his face faded away.

"Ginny's what!? What is she doing!? Where is she!?" Harry cried but it was already too late. Ron was gone, and just when he was going to tell him information about his wife. Just as Harry slowly rose back up to his feet wondering what Ron was going to say to himself, and questioning if he really knew what was happening to her, the fire crackled again before an enormous burst of light escaped from out of the fireplace, and the corpse of his beloved wife was standing before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Pensive

Harry didn't know what to do next. He loved the fact that the Ministry of Magic allowed him to stay an auror even though it meant that they accepted that Harry was a werewolf and couldn't work certain nights, he still wished with all his might that he had never had been hit with such a curse, all because he had been trying to save the woman who now stood in front of him. If only Harry could apparate into Hogwarts castle and talk to Ron and Hermione.

Then again maybe it was just as well, he wouldn't want them seeing in Ginny in such a state? Would he? That's when all of a sudden the things that Hermione and Casey had said about vampires; they were a hopeless case, one literally lost their mind when they became a vampire, and there was no way to bring them back. Or was there? If Harry could do the impossible and make Ginny remember who she really was then he could vanquish Voldemort's soul out of her body.

Then all of a sudden it hit him, Voldemort's biggest weakness,.. love. He stared out at the creature in front of him. The creature that had been inhabiting his wife's body hissing and spitting at him. Luckily for him at this point the school bus came to pick Brian and Molly up. He was finally alone with her, or rather it.

"Ginny?" he began questioningly while fixing his eyes on her and examining her.

"Guess again Potter!" Voldemort's voice spat.

"Listen Ginny, I love you with all my heart. I want you to come back to me, you need to fight back." He told her.

"Ginny is no longer here, Ginny Potter is dead. I'm just renting her body as it were." Voldemort said.

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that! I don't care what you to do to me! But when you start messing with the ones I love, that's when I really get pissed off!" Harry yelled angrily before he pushed his wife's corpse back into the fire and quickly grabbed a handful of floo-powder. "Ron's office at Hogwarts castle!" he cried before throwing it down on the ground and disappearing in a big flash of light.

 _…_

Ron sat at his desk doing his work. Even though he was nearly up to his ears in papers, he found that he could no longer concentrate. He was too worried about Ginny and continued to wonder why his call to Harry had been interrupted. He was about to call him back before Hermione reminded him that he had had way too much to do. He looked down at the picture next to his papers about his family standing together in front of the Magic Castle. He had only been five years old back then, and Ginny was only four.

He heaved a heavy sigh and thought back to the way things used to be before his sister had died and desperately wished that he could bring it back. He was still very proud of The Cheetah Girls, but he had to agree with Hermione and the other girls that it just wasn't the same without Ginny as their lead singer. That's when all of a sudden there came a great flash of light from his own fireplace and Harry stepped out of it.

"Harry?" Ron questioned. "What are you doing here?" he wondered before his eyes landed on the thing that he was pushing towards his desk. It snapped and gnashed its teeth back at him, growling low inside its throat. "And what is that thing!?" he exclaimed while pointing shakily at it.

"I need your help." Harry began. "Ron, I know this may seem hard to believe,.. but this is your sister." He told him glancing over at her and pointing in her direction. Ron gasped at her and let his mouth gape open at her as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ginny." He said as his bottom lip began to quiver. For the first time since she passed away Ron thought that she would be better off dead. "What!? Have you gone mental!?" he exclaimed. "That horrible creature is not her!" he cried with a high-pitched squeak.

"Ah, we meet again Ronald Weasley." Voldemort hissed before clenching his teeth together and glared at him with his red devilish eyes.

"Get out of there and leave my sister's body alone! It deserves to rest in peace and she belongs in Heaven! So just crawl back inside her grave and go back to Hell where you belong!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down Ron, I figured out a way to save her and make her fight back." Harry told him.

"Great! But what if that thing kills us first!? I'm too young to die and my children need me!" he cried.

"Don't worry Ron, you won't. I just need one of your memories about her. Dumbledore's pensive is still in here isn't it?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." Ron began with a gulp. "Do you really think it'll work?" he asked him.

"It should." Harry told him as Ron slowly withdrew his wand and pressed it to his temple. Then he gently pulled a long silver white thread away from it and then carried it over to the pensive and flicked it inside. "Look Ginny." Harry said while Ron watched nervously from afar as he led her up to it and she looked inside of it. She saw the memory from the picture on top of Ron's desk, when she first met Harry Potter, and when she became lead singer of The Cheetah Girls.

She saw memories of her hugging Ron and Hermione, and laughing and playing games of exploding snaps with them. She saw memories of Sheela and her twin daughters being born and their parties that they used to have in celebration of their birth. She saw their years flash by them and then all of a sudden she saw the moment of her own death when she had pushed Harry aside to save his life. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sobbing over her, and Ron kneeling down and holding her corpse tightly inside his arms embracing it and letting his tears rolling down his cheeks and fall onto hers.

All of a sudden it came back to her, she quickly pulled her head out of the pensive and felt her own breath and life come back inside her body, and for the first time, she could feel her own heartbeat again. "Harry?" she questioned. "Ron?" she asked feeling her skin suddenly starting to glue itself back together.

"Ginny?" Ron questioned back when all of a sudden Ginny tilted her head back and a great bright light protruded from her face. Voldemort's spirit screamed as her eyes turned back to blue and two fangs on either side of her mouth started to grow out of them and her hair and nails turned pitched black and then finally Voldemort's spirit finally escaped her body altogether before she collapsed over onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Casey's Surprise

Ron quickly knelt down beside Ginny as her eyes shut tightly. "Ginny," he began as he gently shook her awake. "Wake up. Please wake up." He pleaded. "I already lost you once, please don't make me go through it again." He begged when all of a sudden she groaned and started to stir. A sly smile stretched a crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't. That is, not if I can help it." He assured her.

"Ginny!" Ron cried excitedly before he reached down for her hand and pulled her up into his arms and threw them around her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" he exclaimed with a sigh of relief before breaking the embrace. "I mean besides the fact of you being dead and all. But having you back as a vampire, is better than not having you back at all." He told her as Harry smiled and nodded his head in silent agreement.

"What until Hermione and the all of the kids find out. I'm sure that they'll be astounded to see you." Ron added.

"And The Dragons, and the rest of The Cheetah Girls." Harry said.

"Speaking of which Casey's pregnant again." Ron mentioned.

"Really? Wow, she's really going to be on her toes." Ginny said. For Derek and Casey Dodger already had had four boys. Nicholas, Blake, Adam, and Cole all under ten years old and only a couple years apart from each other. "I wonder how the boys will handle having a new baby in the house." She said.

"I dunno, I just hope for their sake that the new baby turns out to be a boy as well. I'd feel sorry for a baby girl in that mix. I mean they're all really sweet boys, but a bit rambunctious." Ron said.

"Hey! I was born the only girl in the Weasley family and I turned out just fine!" Ginny pointed out as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"More like a pain in the ass if you ask me." Ron said gritting his teeth while he clenched his arm in pain.

"You better watch out or I'll bite your neck!" Ginny snapped with a hiss and revealed her new set of fangs.

"You wouldn't really drink his blood would you?" Harry questioned her with uncertainty.

"No, of course not." Ginny reassured him with a grin and a wave of her hand. "I just like to give him a hard time. I can use Jell-O for a blood substitute." She explained. "But somebody _will_ have to go and dig my coffin out of the ground so I can sleep in it when it's time to go to bed. As long as I'm not in the sun, I don't have to sleep during the day, but I still have to sleep in it." She told them.

"Alright I'll go ahead and go back to the cemetery Godric's Hollow and get it." Harry told her.

"I'll stay here with Ron. I want to see my children and all of my friends." Ginny said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips in which Harry returned.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said before he walked back into the fireplace and disappeared. That's when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ron cried and all of a sudden the door opened and Casey rushed through it.

"Ron, you'll never guess what_" she began while continuing to breathe heavily before turning to glance over her shoulder at Ginny. "Ginny?" she questioned. "Is that really you?" she wondered while widening her eyes.

"Yep!" Ginny replied. "Well,.. more or less. You'll have to get used to me with black hair and a pair of fangs, but it's me." She told her friend. As Casey smiled and the two friends embraced.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ glad to see you!" she cried before she pulled away.

"Me too." Ginny began. "So how are the boys?" she asked her as Casey simply just smiled at her as her face lit up with excitement.

"They're great," she began. "well all except for Adam. He still isn't quite sure about how he feels about having a new baby sister." She replied.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed. "You're joking!" he cried.

"Nope, pretty soon our family is going to be complete with our first and only baby girl." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Oh Casey, that's wonderful I'm _so_ happy for you!" Ginny cried as she put her arms around her and hugged her again. "We're going to have quite a bit in common, being the only girls in our families." Ginny said.

"Yep," Ron began. "other than the fact that only one of them is a vampire." He said as Ginny grinned and within a snap of her fingers (she was now even happier than ever that she could do wandless magic since wands didn't work for vampires) she turned into a solid black bat and flew out of the room with a loud triumphant screech.

 **Next Time; Harry and Ginny Potter discover a large blue box parked outside their house, and Sheela finds herself once again having boy problems and her mother goes to comfort her in the all new Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover!**


End file.
